


The Return of the Wanderers

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Vacation [6]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Gil and Jackie return Malcolm to his mother alive and well in spite of her misgivings about his adventures with the Arroyos. She’s convinced Gil could use a valium.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo
Series: Vacation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768588
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	The Return of the Wanderers

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for the Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt of extrovert and the allbingo prompt of heirloom/antique.

He and Jackie had driven several hours from the Maine coast back to the Upper East Side, Malcolm not the sole person lamenting leaving the rocky, lighthouse dotted coast. Jackie had slipped Malcolm a motion-sickness pill. The boy had slept a good portion of the way, a reprieve from his non-stop energy. Guilt poked at Gil’s conscience all the way home for thinking that. Gil carried Malcolm’s bag in once Louisa opened the door and led them into the living room. Jess sat on the couch, looking as exhausted as he felt. He might have driven with her forever-questioning and expounding-all-his-thoughts son for hours but she had flown in late last night from Paris with Ainsley. He’d take the drive and Malcolm over a child on a transatlantic flight any day.

Malcolm bolted across the room, nearly knocking a vase off a table. Louisa caught it before it hit ground and Gil wondered if it were a family heirloom like the antique portraits of long-dead relatives or the Milton family crest by the fireplace. Jessica had told him about the family home in Oxfordshire and how they were in the Doomsday book, all things he had to look up…right before she had told him they were from two different worlds. She’d been right, and at this point he couldn’t imagine his life without Jackie who had been so willing to share their vacation with Malcolm. 

Malcolm bounced on the couch and hugged her fiercely. “I missed you, Mom!”

Jessica enveloped him in her arms, kissing him. “I missed you, too. Look at you, I swear you grew two inches, and you were only gone ten days!” She ruffled his hair.

“Mom!” he moaned, and Gil started the countdown to high drama as he set down Malcolm’s luggage.

“You’re all suntanned and happy. It looks like you had the best time.”

“I did! We took _so_ many pictures! I saw moose and I walked in the ocean, which is super cold in Maine! I ate a lobster tail and so many scallops! You have to come white water rafting with us next time!” 

Jessica eyed her son as if he had fallen in from Mars. “I think I’ll let the Arroyos have all that excitement. You and I can find something else fun to do,” she countered, and he pouted.

“Can we all go somewhere next time? Gil, Jackie, you and Ainsley?” Malcolm glanced around. “Where is Ains? I bought her something!”

“Your sister is taking a nap but I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see what you got her when she wakes up, and who knows, maybe we all can go somewhere sometime.” Jessica smiled over at Gil and Jackie. “If you haven’t completely broken them.”

“We’re fine. He kept us hopping,” Jackie said. 

“Maybe we can go to the summer cottage and Gil and I can go back to the Fort and maybe go on a ghost tour of the town.” Malcolm beamed, more extroverted than before the trip. “You can do that too, Mother. I got you something. It’s a surprise. They had a necklace and earrings made from moose poop, which was _so_ funny. I didn’t get you that! I got you something nicer.”

Struck speechless for a second, Jessica started to laugh. “I’m glad you didn’t get me poop jewelry.”

“Malcolm, why don’t you give your mother her gift,” Jackie suggested.

He grinned, bounding off the couch to dig through his luggage. Jessica indicated for them to sit in the chairs. She smiled broadly. “Dare I ask what moose poop even looks like.”

“Like rabbit but only bigger,” Gil answered.

She shook her head. “I’m not sure that helps.” Jessica’s eyes glinted. “Are you two ready for a valium smoothie yet?”

He and Jackie laughed. “Yes!” Gil said. “But I’ll settle for whiskey.” 

Jessica pointed to an antique sideboard. “I have a nice single barrel bourbon from Blanton’s ready for you. If you’re pouring, I’ll have mine straight.”

“On the rocks for me,” Jackie said.

As he poured the bourbons, Gil listened to Jackie telling Jess that Malcolm only had one truly bad night. He delivered their glasses to them and went back for his own drink as Malcolm popped back on the couch with the little cardboard jewelry box, probably the first time Jessica ever received jewelry in something so plain.

“Oh, Malcolm, it’s so cute,” Jessica gushed and put on the copper moose pendant. “I love it.” She kissed his cheek, then swept him up in her arms again, giving him another tight hug. “Missed you so much.”

“Mom!” He squirmed like a feral cat.

Jessica let go. “Did you get the Arroyos something for taking you?”

“I did! They had the gift of me for ten days. What more can they want?” Malcolm tossed his arms wide, and Gil nearly snorted his bourbon into his sinuses.

Jessica shook her head. “That’s my boy, a treasure. I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too. I had fun. Jackie has bunches of photos.”

“We’ll do a viewing if you want, Jess. Give me a few days to put together a slideshow of the best ones,” Jackie said. 

“Of course. I should send you two off somewhere for a romantic weekend as a thank you,” Jess said.

“No need. We had fun.”

“Regardless. Malcolm, thank the Arroyos.”

Malcolm gave Jackie a huge hug. “Thank you. You’re good at scaring away the monsters.”

“Always.”

He hugged Gil tight too. “I want to do this again!”

“We will, I promise.”


End file.
